


love machine

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: kinktober2018 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deepthroating, Dorks in Love, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Writober 2018, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: When he ordered that machinery, not even in his wildest imagination had Eren’s body been so alluring, so enticing on all four and completely naked, muscles straining and stretching in fatigue, skin coated in sweat, knees slipping and arms trembling under the dead weight that he was quickly coming to be. His seed was drying on the surface from his previous orgasms, new drops reaching the already large puddle from his newly leaking member.





	love machine

**Author's Note:**

> Masturbation for #17 Kinktober 2018 | Fucking machine for #18 Kinktober 2018

Levi’s arm was thrown leisurely on the back of the chair, shirt open and sliding from one shoulder. His slacks were undone, boxers lowered enough to let his arousal out and circle it with his fingers, stroking it lazily, eyes fixed on the delicious vision in front of him.

“C’me here-“

When he ordered that machinery, not even in his wildest imagination had Eren’s body been so alluring, so enticing on all four and completely naked, muscles straining and stretching in fatigue, skin coated in sweat, knees slipping and arms trembling under the dead weight that he was quickly coming to be. His seed was drying on the surface from his previous orgasms, new drops reaching the already large puddle from his newly leaking member.

“Please-“ he sobbed weakly, voice failing him in the end, tears running down his angry-red cheeks in the desperation that kept him half upright, hips spasming and writhing against the big dildo fucking him hard and rough -the harness from the machine attached around his waist the only thing maintaining his body in line with the toy.

“Levi Levi Levi Lev-“

God, he was beautiful. The candles lighting up the room made the golden tone of his skin emerge in such an exquisite way -it had Levi’s cock throb more, hand moving faster on his sticky member and back reclining against the chair, a groan leaving his throat. His eyes never left Eren’s form on the table, the machine thrusting the dildo in his abused hole at a swift pace, uncaring of the boy’s exhaustion.

He was overstimulated and drained, his length fully hard and leaking once more even though it should have not been able to, his body answering Levi’s to such a deep level he could do nothing more but obey -wanted to do nothing more than submit to him, with every fiber of his being. Eren’s movements against the machine were jerky and uncoordinated, trying to match Levi’s masturbating rhythm -irises following hazily those fingers gripping and clenching around the arousal Eren wanted to taste like his life depended on it.

Not finding the strength to put his desire in words, he let his jaw hang open, saliva dripping slowly onto his chin, head lolling slightly to the side to meet Levi’s eyes.

“Mmh, you want my cock, love?”

Eren moaned wantonly, nodding with his neck muscles trembling.

Levi got up from the chair, squeezing the base of his dick with a barely restrained moan, impatience making him lose every interest in teasing his partner. He got rid of his pants and boxers, moving closer to Eren and getting on the table, right in front of him. That seemed to reanimate the boy, whose hands suddenly searched for purchase on his waist to hoist himself up and latch his mouth around Levi’s arousal, swallowing him whole.

“Aaah, that’s it love, take it-“

The boy whined and grasped Levi’s ass tightly, relaxing his tense throat and sucking him greedily, moving up and down quickly and without any coordination, making obscene moans. He lapped at the head, mouth watering at the older man’s taste before going down on him again. Eren groaned when he felt Levi’s fingers threading between his hair and pulling hard, guiding him and fucking his face with abandon.

“So good, Eren, ‘m so close-“

Eren’s nails trailed marks on his lower back, eyes feverish in their lust driven need for release, head and hips moving at the rhythm Levi was setting.

“ _Shit_ , your mouth- Eren-“

The boy tightened his throat around Levi’s cock, frenetically, sobbing from the intensity of the stimulation his body was undergoing, ass clenching on the dildo when he senses the older man’s length stiffen farther and then jerk in his mouth, coming hard down his throat with a muffled cry of his name.

Eren’s orgasm hit him at the same time, dirtying the table with a new shot of semen, screaming in pleasure around Levi’s spent cock and releasing it barely in time, before his body collapsed.  

He saw Levi move behind half closed eyelids, then the harness at his waist level disappeared and Eren’s body was lifted up by loving arms, carried to the bed on the other side of the room and tended after with soothing touches.

“How do you feel, love?”

Levi chuckled when the boy couldn’t get out even a single word, lips curling in a drained smile with his eyes closed, already half asleep. He kissed that slight smirk tenderly, enjoying the aftermath of almost two hours of watching that devious, handsome and confident young man turn into a puddle of moans and pleas of his name. Levi knew how much Eren liked to be dominated, sometimes, and that machinery had been the perfect solution for both of them -to train the older man’s will and patience and tame the Eren’s wild spirit.

“You can let go and relax, I’ll clean you up and put you to bed.”

But the boy was already out of it before Levi wished him goodnight, drowsy in all the best ways, feeling loved and in perfectly capable hands.


End file.
